teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Currents
Currents is the seventh episode of Season 3 and the thirty-first episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott's trusted mentor and boss is threatened. Deucalion, Kali, and the twins go after Derek. Plot The Darach targets Deaton as the next sacrifice, leaving him hanging by his wrists to die after sacrificing two other doctors for the "healers" trio. The Alpha Pack attacks Derek while Scott saves Deaton with the help of Sheriff Stilinski. Deaton reveals Scott is a "True Alpha"-- a Werewolf who rises to Alpha status purely by their own willpower and strength of character. This is extremely rare, happening only once a century at most, which is why Deucalion is after Scott as well as Derek. Kali forces Derek to kill Boyd and absorb his power, which also reveals Erica's death to him before causing Derek to break down. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes Guest Cast *Carole Gutierrez as Trauma Room Receptionist *Mieko Hillman as Deputy Tara Graeme *Alisha Seaton as Accident Victim *Jules Willcox as Dr. Hilyard Continuity Trivia *The title refers to the telluric currents, a mystical geothermal energy that can apparently be manipulated by Druids or Darachs. The convergences of these currents will continue to be very significant throughout the series. Body Count *Dr. Hilyard - asphyxiation; killed by the Darach *ER Attending Physician - asphyxiation; killed by the Darach *Vernon Boyd- Impaled by werewolf claws, killed by Kali (intentionally) and Derek Hale (unintentionally) *Erica Reyes - mauled to death, killed by Kali (flashback) Locations *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Emergency Room **Parking Lot **Danny's Room *Downtown Beacon Hills *Warehouse District *Beacon Hills High School **Mr. Harris' Classroom **Coach Finstock's Office **Music Room *Derek's Loft *McCall House **Melissa's Bedroom *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Reception Area **Exam Room **Cat Clinic *Argent Apartment **Allison's Bedroom **Chris' Office *First National Bank **Bank Vault Soundtrack *"Help Me!" by The Sweet Serenades **Scott and Isaac are seen asleep around Melissa's bed after having watched over her while she slept to ensure she wasn't taken as a healer sacrifice *"Some Like It Hot" by Jessie and The Toy Boys **Aiden and Lydia make out in Coach's office *"Revelations (Intro)" by of Verona **Lydia, Cora, and Stiles use a Ouija board to try to divine Deaton's location to rescue him *"Disappear" by Mikky Ekko **Allison and Scott hide in Allison's closet when they hear Chris return to the Argent Apartment Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A